poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hawaii's Greatest Threat Part 1 Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Hawaii's Greatest Threat. One special day at Canterlot High, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were excited to go on a Hawaiian Vacation with Twilight, her friends and their big sisters. Apple Bloom: This is it, Gals. The best day ever is happening. Sweetie Belle: Just relaxing in Hawaii, For the best vacation yet. Scootaloo: Just think, We'd get to spend our time for some luau fun. Diamond Tiara: Well, I heard that the Luau Celebration is going to start soon. And my parents are going. Silver Spoon: Are you three coming? Apple Bloom: You bet, Silver Spoon. You and Diamond Tiara guessed it right. Sweetie Belle: Say, I wonder where Robbie and the other are doing. Scootaloo: Don't worry about them, Sweetie Belle, I'm pretty sure they're not too busy. Hannah Whitehouse: The Pretty Cures and I are ready to spend our vacation too. Apple Bloom: Yer comin' too, Aren't ya, Babs? Babs Seed: You got it, Cuz. I can hardly wait. Hilary Marigold: Neither can we, Babs Seed. Natalie Blackstone: This is gonna be so cool. Annika Ferguson: Hannah, We're ready to go. Eliza McKenzie: When do we start? Hannah Whitehouse: As soon as they're about to catch the plane. (Lilo & Stitch: the Series Theme Song Plays) Stitch: Tooki ba waba! Picture's of Lilo and Stitch were shown. Stitch: Iki baba! (laughed) Lilo pops up and used her camera as the flash kicks in. ::Chorus :I laila, 'O Kaua'i la :No malihini 'ohana :Welcome cousins, a'cmon by :Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Maka maka! ::Chorus :I laila, 'O Kaua'i la :No malihini 'ohana :Welcome cousins, a'cmon by :Aloha e komo mai :Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Oh-ho-ha, Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!! ::Stitch: :Iki tooki née hai! ::Tikis: :Iki tooki née hai! ::Stitch: :Aka tiki baba! ::Tikis: :Aka tiki baba! ::Stitch: :Gaba ika tasooba? ::Tikis: :Gaba ika tasooba? ::Stitch: :Oocha! ::Tikis: :Oocha! ::Stitch: :Chika! ::Tikis: :Chika! ::Stitch: :Miki miki coconut! ::and Chorus :Ha a waki mai, no mala hini, tasoopa, tasoopa ::Chorus :Welcome cousins, e komo mai :Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Tooki ba waba! ::Chorus :Aloha e komo mai Stitch: (Laughes) ::Chorus :Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Bye!!! At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman is working on a new robot. Dr. Eggman: How it is going, Boys? Orbot: We've done it, Boss. Cubot: Just as you ordered. Dr. Eggman: Excellent, Now just to add one final touch. Just then, A new robot was made. Dr. Eggman: Finally, I'll call it Egg-Tiki. Egg-Tiki: I am at your command, Dr. Eggman! Dr. Eggman: Good. Now, Go out there and get rid of the Power Rangers. Egg-Tiki: Yes, My master. As for the Dark Warrior, He has other plans. Dark Warrior: Hmph, now this might get a little interesting. Meanwhile at the Cyberspace Data Squad Command Center, Palutena and Pit warned the Rangers. Lady Palutena: Rangers, I'm glad you could make it. Motherboard: The Dark Warrior is on the move in Hawaii. Mordecai: Oh man, That guy's gonna be a hard person to take down. Yoshi: But, Why would he go to a small island in the Pacific Ocean? Rigby: Yeah, Doesn't he even know what being a Power Ranger's all about? It just doesn't add up. Karone Hammond: Unless.. Something changed inside his morpher. Princess Kelly: But what could have been changed? Pit: We may not know yet, But something must done in Hawaii right away. Lady Palutena: Robbie, Robin, You two and your friends must head to Hawaii immediately. Tommy Turnbull: So we're the supporters to go for Hawaii along with the Rangers, Right, Robotboy? Robotboy: You bet, Tommy. Robbie Diaz: Right. (to everyone) Pack you bags, everyone, We're off to Hawaii. Mordecai, Rigby and Yoshi: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! After a few trips on a boat, Robbie and his friends enter the beach and smells the air. Robbie Diaz: Ah! Nothing compares to the smell of the Hawaiian fresh air, Surfboards, the Beach and Ice Cream as far as the eye can see! (walks down an aisle) Isn't it everything I said it would be, Guys? Gmerl: Sure is, Rob. As Robbie and his friends arrived in Hawaii, They've met with Twilight and her friends who're just on vacation. Twilight Sparkle: Robbie, What're you guys doing here? Robbie Diaz: It's the Dark Warrior, He's on his way here. Scootaloo: The Dark Warrior? Sweetie Belle: Oh my, Sounds serious. Apple Bloom: Flamseacks, That's terrible. Tommy Turnbull: It sure is. Booker: It looks like we have to stay alert for the Dark Warrior. Yoshi: Yeah, We don't know what he's gonna do once he gets here. Amy Rose: Ahem, Can we please enjoy the vacation? I'm looking forward to some sunbathing. Pinkie Pie: Sunbathing, What're we waiting for!? Scootaloo: Hey, Twilight. Can we hang out with Robbie and the others for a bit? Silver Spoon: Yeah, And us too? Diamond Tiara: I even got permission from my parents. Twilight Sparkle: Of course you can, I don't see why not. Apple Bloom: Applejack. Should we? Babs Seed: Yeah, Big cuz. How 'bout it? Sweetie Belle: Can we please, Rarity? Rarity: Well... All right. Applejack: You youngsters have our permission. Twilight Sparkle: Robbie, Please promise me that you'll keep an eye on them? Robbie Diaz: You bet I will, Twilight. I won't let them out of my site. Pinkie Pie: Really, Do you Pinkie promise? Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Yeah, Pinkie. Cross my heart and hope to fly, Stick a cupcake in my eye. (covers his one eye) Twilight Sparkle: Just be careful. With that settled, Robbie and his friends went into the Bed and Breakfast Hotel as they got settled in. Robbie Diaz: Aww yeah, This is the life. Scootaloo: You said it, Robbie. This is paradise. Yoshi: Sure is, I wonder if they serve food here? Just then, There was a knock on the door. Gmerl: Come in, door's opened. As the door opened, They've met with some friends. Phineas Flynn: Hi. Mordecai: Oh, Hey there, Who are you guys? Phineas Flynn: I'm Phineas Flynn. Ferb Fletcher: My name's Ferb Fletcher. Kelvin: Mine's Kelvin. Isabella Garcia Shapiro: I'm Isabella Garcia Shapiro. Zack: Name's Zack. Caleb: I'm Caleb. Candace Flynn: I'm Candace, Phineas and Ferb's older sister. Phineas Flynn: And this is Perry. Perry the Platypus/Agent P: (shaking Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's hands) Buford Van Stomm: Buford Van Stomm, How'd ya do. Jet Siegel: We're the D.I.C.E. Team, I'm Jet Siegel. Tak Carter: Tak Carter. Robert Clapice: My name's Robert Clapice. Marco Rocca: Name's Marco Rocca. Sam N'Dool: Mine's Sam N'Dool. Puffy Angel: I'm Puffy Angerl. Marsha Rizarov: I'm Marsha Rizarov. Chao Lee: I'm Chao Lee. Dorie Goodwyn: I'm Dorie Goodwyn. Reanne Griffith: My name's Reanne Griffith. Mirabelle Haywood: Mine's Mirabelle Haywood. Ellie Craft: I'm Ellie Craft. Mindy Dakota: I'm Mindy Dakota. Sally: I'm Sally. Caitlyn Goodwyn: And I'm Caitlyn Goodwyn. Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Hi, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Adrien Agreste: The Name's Adrien Agreste. Natalie Blackstone: I'm Natalie Blackstone. Hannah Whitehouse: I'm Hannah Whitehouse. Hilary Marigold: My name's Hilary Marigold. Annika Ferguson: Mine's Annika Ferguson Madison Parker: I'm Madison Parker. Eliza Mckenzie: And I'm Eliza Mckenzie. Robbie Diaz: Nice to meet you guys. My name is Robbie, Leader of the Data Squad Power Rangers and these are my friends, Robin Diaz, My clone, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Amy Rose, Atticus Akito, Zoe Batheart, Starlight Glimmer, Penny, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sora, Rigby, Princess Marina, Princess Kelly, Coloratura a.k.a. Rara, Gmerl, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Robin Diaz: Hi. Isabella Garcia Shapiro: Whatcha Doin'? Rigby: Well, We just got here from CHS on a Cruise Ship a few moment's ago. Yoshi: Yep, And it was a long trip. Mordecai: I can tell this is no ordinary Hawaiian Vacation we're on. Gmerl: Mordecai's right, We'd think that the Dark Warrior might make his move here in Hawaii. Coloratura: Good point, We'd better keep our eyes open. Phineas Flynn: Maybe we can help. Sunset Shimmer: Alright, As long as we work together. Hannah Whitehouse: No problem, Sunset. Phineas Flynn: We're also the Star Force Power Rangers. Mordecai, Rigby and Yoshi: Woah! Zoe Batheart: No way, That's awesome. Ferb Fletcher: We have friends in Hawaii who might be able to help us out. Soon, Phineas and their friends led them to Lilo's home where Lilo and her family lived. Mordecai: Whoa, What's this house doing here in the middle of the forest? Yoshi: I don't know, Mordo, maybe this might be the place to check out. Amy Rose: Well, what are we standing here for, let's go. Just then, The door opened as Lilo, Yuna and Stitch came out. Lilo: Come on, Stitch. Stitch: Okay. However, Yuna stopped and looked at Robbie and the others coming. Yuna: Lilo, Stitch, Look. We've got visitors. Jet Siegel: Hello there. Dorie Goodwyn: Hey. Natalie Blackstone: Hi. Lilo: Phineas, Ferb, Sora, What're you guys doing here? Sora: Hey there, Lilo, We'd just came here for a little investigation. Phineas Flynn: Great to see you guys again. Ferb Fletcher: Meet our friends, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba Jookiba and Pleakley. Madison Parker: Hello. Marsha Rizarov: Nice to meet you. Lilo: Hi, Nice to meet you guys too. Nani: There you all are. Lilo: Nani, Our friends are here. Nani: Hello Sora, How'd you all been? Sora: Hey, Nani, We're doing fine. Nani: Listen, I have to go to work. Could you all help Jumba and Pleakley keep an eye on Lilo and Stitch for me? Sonic the Hedgehog: You bet. Gmerl: We've gotcha covered. Lilo: Don't worry, Big sis. We'll stay well clear out of trouble. Nani: That's great, Kiddo. (kissed her sister's cheek) I'll see you at 6:00. Lilo: Bye, Nani. Then, They went to visit Jumba's lab as Stitch begins to notice Yoshi. Jumba Jookiba: Welcome to my lab, Everyone. I hope you find it as welcoming committee. Yuna: Any friends of Sora, Phineas and Ferb are friends of mine. Pleakley: Same here. Robbie Diaz: And the same goes to me and the rest of my friends. Sunset Shimmer: So, Jumba, What kind of projects do you have here? Jumba Jookiba: Excellent question, Come this way. Princess Kelly: This is so exciting. However, Stitch hopped on Yoshi as he began to smell him. Yoshi: Whoa, Hey, What are you doing? Stitch: Cousin? Yoshi: Cousin, Me? I don't think I'm related to you at all. Jumba Jookiba: The reason why 626 called you cousin is because you are one of my genetic experiments, You are Experiment 715. Yoshi: Experiment 715? Pleakley: One of Jumba's little monsters he creates, It's a long story. Jumba Jookiba: Stitch on the other hand is Experiment 626, This is Angel, Experiment 624. Robbie Diaz: Wow, That's pretty cool. Sunset Shimmer: It's nice to meet you, Angel. Angel: Hello. Stitch: Angel Meega Boojiboo. Yoshi: Boojiboo? Sonic the Hedgehog: What does that suppose to mean? Gmerl: Don't worry, Guys. I'll just use my Cyclone Translator. (activates the devise) Translation, Activate. As quick as a flash, Gmerl found the meaning of the word Boojiboo meaning love interest. Princess Marina: So, That's what it means. Sally: You're Stitch's girlfriend. Angel: Uh-Huh. Rigby: Whoa, Dude, That is so cool. Yoshi: Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle. Lilo: We were one big Ohana ever since. Robin Diaz: Ohana? Amy Rose: What does that mean? Lilo: Ohana means Family, And Family means Nobody gets left behind. Stitch: Or forgotten. Princess Kelly: Wow, This is most interesting. Jumba Jookiba: If Blond Headed Girl think Ohana is interesting, You all should meet some of my Genetic Experiments. Sweetie Belle: You mean there's more besides Yoshi and Stitch? Apple Bloom: Can we go see them, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Hmmm... (thinks for a moment) Sure, Let's go meet them. The Crusaders: Yeah!!! At Jumba's Lab, Sparky, Melty, Link, Morpholomew and Swapper met with them. Kelvin: Wow, This place is amazing. Mirabelle Haywood: It's incredible. Chao Lee: It sure is. Apple Bloom: Golly, These here must one of them there now. Jumba Jookiba: Correct, Apple Bloom. Meet Experiment 221, Known as Sparky, He's designed to create crippling electrical surges. This is Experiment 228, Also known as Melty, He is designed to fire blue blasts from his snout that melt enemy targets. This is Experiment 251, A.K.A. Link, I've designed him to stick squabbling people together so that their arguing causes massive chaos. The glue he used to bind them is elastic, highly durable, and practically indestructible, which can only be removed by using mud. Then, This is Experiment 316, Also known as Morpholomew, He is designed to morph organisms into any other organism, After seeing the target organism or a photo of the target organism at least once before. And this is Experiment 355, Also called Swapper, I've designed it to switch people's minds, It is possible for him to swap more than two individuals at once. Hilary Marigold: No way. Sally: That's amazing, Jumba. Jumba Jookiba: Little Girl and 626 captured all the Experiments and changed them from bad to good and found each and every one of them it's one true places where they belong. Caitlyn Goodwyn: That sounds terrific! Marco Rocca: Wonderful. Ellie Craft: That's great to here, Jumba. Natalie Blackstone: Yeah, By far. Jumba Jookiba: Well, I for one use to be evil genius. Later, Lilo showed Apple Bloom and her friends around her home. Lilo: And this is our room, Stitch and I now live in the same room together. What do you girls think? Apple Bloom: That's amazin', Lilo. Scootaloo: And these are fine pictures of Stitch's cousins. Sweetie Belle: I'll be Yoshi will look good on his picture. Stitch: Eh, Meega take picture for Yoshi. Lilo: Okay, Stitch. Do your stuff. When Lilo, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon left the room, Stitch grabs the Camera and went to catch up with them. However, There was an explosion from behind as Stitch turns around and sees the Dark Warrior. Dark Warrior: There you are, 626. Suddenly, They heard Stitch screaming as they looked behind. Apple Bloom: That sounded like Stitch! Scootaloo: Let's go! But by the time they came by, They were to late, The room had a big hole in the wall and everything else wasn't destroyed. Lilo: Oh no, Stitch! Apple Bloom: Stitch is gone! Scootaloo: Who could've taken him?! However, Sweetie Belle found a note on the floor. Sweetie Belle: Look girls, A note. Scootaloo: What does it say? Sweetie Belle: (reading the note) Hello, Data Squad Rangers. If you're reading this note, I've captured you're friend, Experiment 626. If you want to see him again, Tell the Red Ranger to meet me at the Volcano or I will sent 626 to Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: What?! Sweetie Belle: (continues reading) I will be looking forward to our battle, Yours truly, the Dark Warrior.... Silver Spoon: We've gotta warn Robbie and the others! Diamond Tiara: Silver Spoon's right, The Data Squad Rangers will know what to do. Lilo: And I will tell Yuna about it! Meanwhile, the Dark Warrior was ready to begin his dark purpose. Dark Warrior: (chuckles) Now then, 626. Once I destroy the Data Squad Rangers, The world will be mine to rule. As for you, You will be sent you to Outer Space.... It won't be long now, Hmph. You can bet your eyes all you want with Dr. Hämsterviel, So he'll reconsider if you're useful, But I see you for what you really are, A destructive abomination that's only instinct is to destroy everything it touches. Stitch growls at the Dark Warrior, but unknowing to both the Dark Warrior and Stitch, Gantu and Reuben saw his evil plot. Gantu: Hmmm, I don't like the looks of him. He's obviously plotting something. Reuben: I think so too, Cap. We'd better contact the Grand Council Woman. Gantu: Excellent idea, Reuben. (uses his communicator) Grand Council Woman, This is Captain Gantu. Grand Council Woman: Go ahead, Captain Gantu. What's the report? Gantu: We've just discovered an unknown black figure who has Stitch captive at the volcano, We don't know what his planning. Reuben: But whatever he's doing, It can't be good. Grand Council Woman: Search any ally you can find, Put a stop to this by any means necessary. Gantu: Understood, Over and out. (turn's off his communicator) Let's go. Reuben: Gotcha, Big guy. With Gantu and Reuben's search in action, There was Emerl floating in a empty void as he woke up. Emerl: Where am I... A man's voice is heard Voice: Stay asleep. Emerl: (gasps) Who's there?! Voice: You should remain asleep. Here, Between light and dark. Emerl: Between... What? (gasps) The others! Where're the others?! Together we fought against the X-Borgs, After that.... Voice: You came drifting here by yourself. You did not have the strength to overcome the darkness. Or... Maybe you were close to it. Emerl: Hmph. As if I'm some kind of demon. Voice: Hmm. Turn from the light. Shut your eyes. Here blanketed by the darkness, Sleep is safety. Sleep is eternal. But... A light shines, Revealing a card. Emerl averts his eyes from the light. The card floats around him Emerl: What's this? Voice: It is a door to the truth. Take it and your sleep ends. As you take the first step toward the truth. But know this, The truth will bring you pain. Will you still go? There is no return to the security of sleep. Emerl thinks for a moment, and then takes a strange device, Also known as a Morpher. Emerl: This seemed like a boring place to take a nap anyway. Voice: That was very well said, Emerl. The morpher glows and Emerl is transported to Hawaii, He looks around and wonders of his new surroundings. He sees a door up ahead. He then looks at the the morpher Emerl: A door to the truth, Huh... Then, Emerl could see himself in his past how the Dark Warrior was emerged. Emerl: Hey, That's me. Stitch tries to escape, But the force field prevets him of getting out. Dark Warrior: Don't even try to escape, This force field has a powerful shield that no one can escape. Later at the Hawaiian beach, Dorie is ready to use her magic with the food to get ready for the celebration. Dorie Goodwyn: I can hardly wait for the celebration. And then, Dorie uses the Dreamspinner to Transforms her into a Witchling. Dorie Goodwyn: Folo Dedo dum de! Now I am a Witchling! Dorie Goodwyn: (uses the Wandaler) Here we go. Now all we like the party with Hawaiian food, Make the Hawaiian food appears! So then, the magic worked and he Hawaiian food appears at the table. Dorie Goodwyn: That'll do. At last, The Luau Celebration is ready to take place. Back with Robbie and his friends, Digit was checking on his ne Volcano Thermostat Remote. Robbie Diaz: How's the progress, Digit? Digit: (gasps) Bad news, Robbie. The temperature is rising high! The volcano will erupt soon! Robbie Diaz: Uh oh, That's not good. Lilo: And Stitch is taken to it by the Dark Warrior. Yuna: Don't worry, Lilo. We'll get him back. Jumba Jookiba: If Little Girls go with Data Squad Rangers and 715 to rescue 626, Then count on Jumba and Pleakley as well. Yoshi: Hmmm, What abillites do I have? Robin Diaz: That's what I like to know. Jumba Jookiba: Yoshi, You were designed to leap and use that long tongue of yours. Hannah Whitehouse: No way. Kelvin: Yes way, He must've lived in Mario's world after all of this. Phineas Flynn: Come on, We've got a friend to rescue. Robbie Diaz: (came and touches Phineas's shoulder) Thanks, Phineas. We could really use your help. Robin Diaz: Let's move out! Altogether: Right! Pleakley: Saving the Little Monster, Right now!? Soon, Marinette reads a lot about Stitch who was Experiment 626. Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Experiment 626, Primary Function, Super strength, Super intelligence, Improved hearing, Improved sense of smell, Highly durable, Heat resistance, Bulletproof, Shockproof, Limited poison resistance, climbing walls and ceilings, Infrared vision, Night vision, Telescopic vision, Retractable body parts, Sharp claws, High dexterity with four arms, Accurate shooter and Contortion. Pleakley: It means Stitch can roll like a ball. Adrien Agreste: No kidding. Puffy Angel: I hope he's okay. Jet Siegel: Me too. Lilo: We can't give up hope, What really matters is that we get our Ohana together again. Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, Lilo's right. Gmerl: So, what are we going to do? Then, Palutena reads the letter from Lilo and Yuna. Lady Palutena: The Rangers need help, Wanda, Go and get Pit. Wanda: You got it, Palutena. Everyone started to think of a plan when Emerl arrives there. Emerl: Man, This is really weird a little bit... His friends have no response Emerl: Guys? He reaches toward Mordecai and his hand goes right through him Emerl: Huh? Emerl takes a step back watching his friends thinking. However, Robbie came up with a plan. Robbie Diaz: Hold on, I have an idea, But were gonna have to head for the ship outside. Yoshi: Yeah, Let's go. Robbie turns around and runs right through Emerl with everyone else following, Emerl stops and sighs, Until he hears the man's voice again. Voice: Why do you shun the darkness? Emerl: Hmph. Come on, I know you heard me, Every word I said to Prince Vrak. Voice: Darkness is your weapon. It is time you learned you must accept it. Emerl: What do you mean? Voice: Stop resisting. Accept the darkness. You have no choice... The man appears in the room through an aura of darkness. He is revealed to be Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark: ...If you are to serve me again! Emerl: I thought it was you... Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark: Oh. You don't seem surprised. Emerl: All you have been talking about is the darkness. I can only assume you wanna pull me back in... So you can play puppet master. Mephiles the Dark: Clever robot. I knew you'd be the one to most appropriately serve me. And now, surrender to me again. Emerl: You're crazy! Not a chance! Emerl summons his Soul Eater. He slashes at Mephiles, Who absorbs the attack with his hand and blows Emerl back. Mephiles the Dark: Did you really think you could do me harm? A weakling like you couldn't even defeat the Power Rangers and you had darkness on your side. Emerl: (grunting) Excuse me... for being weak... Mephiles the Dark: You are weak. You need darkness. Surrender. Bow to darkness. Bow to me. Emerl: Grr... That's not gonna happen! Mephiles the Dark: Only the darkness can offer to you all of the strength that you will need. Blaze the Cat: You're wrong! A sphere of light floats down and hovers around Emerl Emerl: That voice...! Is that you, Blaze?! Blaze the Cat: That's right! Remember Emerl, You're not alone. The sphere fuses into Emerl's chest Blaze the Cat: Listen close. The light will never give up on you. You'll always find it, Even in the deepest darkness! Emerl: I got it. (gets up) I won't lost to darkness. Not today. Mephiles the Dark: You think that feeble little light can save you from the darkness that I command? You shall feel my dark powers... in your bones! Emerl: Give me all you've got. I'll give it right back! Emerl and Mephiles battle. Emerl: What, that all you got? Mephiles the Dark: It seems to me that you are intent on resisting the darkness. All right. Then see it for yourself. Mephiles holds out a card. Emerl: Huh? Mephiles the Dark: This is a card crafted from your memory. Advance through the world it creates and soon, you will understand... Chasing after light is not the way. It will not give you distance from the darkness. There is no running from the darkness. Emerl: Don't worry, I'm not running. Give it. I'll enter the world and in the end, If I haven't given in to the darkness... Then I win. Mephiles tosses the card to Emerl Mephiles the Dark: I have one more gift for you. Mephiles clenches his hand and a dark sphere forms inside Emerl's Black Ranger Morpher, He writhes in pain. Emerl: What'd you do?! Mephiles the Dark: I simply tempered the darkness that yet remains in your heart. Emerl: You still think that I'd rely on darkness? Mephiles the Dark: To use it or not is your choice. I'll be waiting, Emerl... for you to sense it and yield to the darkness in your heart! Mephiles disappears, Emerl grunts closes his fist and looks ahead. Emerl: I've gotta stop my past self, But I can't speak to them if I'm not there. Then, He sees everyone heading into Jumba's ship and Angel was there with them. Emerl: Unless... I need a light of hope! So, Emerl follows them. At Jumba's Ship, Lilo and Yuna tells them about the past. Princess Marina: So, Lilo. How'd you and Yuna became friends with Stitch? Lilo: When Stitch first came here from outer space, I thought he was a dog that needed to be loved. Yuna: Yeah, But that was before I came along, It's a long story. Jumba Jookiba: That is how Lilo became friends with Yuna ever since. Mepple: How come you're with Jumba, Pleakley? Pleakley: Because I'm his assistant. Hannah Whitehouse: A long time ago, My grandma was young, She was holding the card commune and says to herself "Never loose on Hope". Madison Parker: And hope is going to keep us going. Mipple: Right you are, Madison. Come on, Let's keep going. At the Beach, Robbie and his friends had to warn the people about the volcano. Robin Diaz: Okay, We've gotta warn these people about the erupting volcano. Yoshi: Yeah, But how? Mordecai: (to Rigby) You thinking what I'm thinking? Rigby: Oh, Yeah. So, They have fun to play at the beach together. Robbie Diaz: Seriously? Amy Rose: Let's have fun! Robin Diaz: Fine by me. Marinette Dupain-Cheng: That's a great idea. Altogether: Yeah! Soon, They will plan their own party. Reanne Griffith: This is gonna be so much fun. Marsha Rizarov: It sure will be, Reanne. Candace Flynn: No doubt. Isabella Garcia Shapiro: Yuna, Let's make a big sand castle. Yuna: Yes, That shall do it. Buford Van Stomm: What're we waiting for? Jet Siegel: Let's do it, Guys! Altogether: Yeah!!! But Suddenly, Hilary had a bad vision. Hilary Marigold: Oh no, Something's wrong! Porun: Huh? Lulun: Something's wrong. Natalie Blackstone: What is it, Hilary? Hilary Marigold: I'm seeing the volcano erupting! Mepple and Mipple: What?! The Volcano! Robbie Diaz: This isn't good... Lilo: We've gotta save Stitch! Gmerl: She's right, We're wasting time, Let's go! They left towards the volcano, While Emerl stands there. Emerl: This is my fault, I have to do something. Emerl went to follow the others. Along the way, Pit appears along with Gantu and Reuben. Pit: Hello, My friends. Captain Gantu: I'd knew we'd find you guys down here. Reuben: Pit told us about you guys. Robbie Diaz: What's going on, Pit? Pit: I'd told Gantu and Reuben about the Dark Warrior's plot, You're going to need Twelve new helping hands. Jet Siegel: What? Phineas Flynn: Twelve new helping hands? Pit: Yes, Apple Boom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Step forward. The Cutie Mark Crusaders: Yes? Pit: (brought out six new Morphers) These are new Data Squad Morphers. (passing over the Morphers) Apple Bloom, The Cream Morpher is yours. Sweetie Belle, You'll use the Pale Morpher. Scootaloo, The Citrus Morpher. Babs Seed, The Tan Morpher. And finally, Diamond Tiria, The Candy Morpher belongs to you. And the Ultramarine Morpher goes to you, Silver Spoon. Apple Bloom: Wow wee, That's amazin'! Sweetie Belle: Sweet! Scootaloo: Cool! Babs Seed: Awesome! Diamond Tiara: I could get use to this! Silver Spoon: Me too! Pit: Remember, Use your Ranger Powers wisely. The Cutie Mark Crusaders: Right! Natalie Blackstone: I'm glad you guys came to help. Suddenly, Egg-Tiki is attacking Hawaii. Robin Diaz: Heads up, Guys. Marinette Dupain-Cheng: It's one of Dr. Eggman's robots. Dorie Goodwyn: We gotta stop him! Egg-Tiki: This Tiki is going bad on you! Robbie Diaz: Hmph, that's not gonna happen! Hilary Marigold: Ready, Everybody? Altogether: Ready! Robbie Diaz: It's Morphin' Time! The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Princesses Marina and Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Coloratura: Sun Power, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Data Squad morphing sequence begins. Apple Bloom: Are you ready, Gals? Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Ready! Altogether: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Then, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon morphed into their ranger forms for the very first time. The Star Force Rangers: Star Force, Unite! Natalie and Hannah: Dual Aurora Wave! Hilary Marigold: Luminous, Shining Stream! Annika and Madison: Dual Sky Magic! Eliza McKenzie: Nature, Flower Up! The Max Heart morphing sequence begins. D.I.C.E. Team: Build up! The D.I.C.E. morphing sequence begins. The Witchlings: (using their wandalers) Morph us into Witch Rangers! Sally: Morph me into White Witch Ranger! Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Tikki's Spots On! (transforming into LadyBug) Adrien Agreste: Plag, Claws On! (transforming into Cat Noir) Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Future Sunset: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Future Starlight: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Serena: Data Squad, Pearl Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Future Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! All together: Cutie Mark Rangers! Phineas Flynn: Star Red Ranger! Ferb Fletcher: Star Green Ranger! Kelvin: Star Blue Ranger! Isabella Garcia Shapiro: Star Yellow Ranger! Zack: Star Black Ranger! Caleb: Star Orange Ranger! Candace Flynn: Star Pink Ranger! Perry the Platypus/Agent P: (shows his fighting way of saying "Star Gray Ranger!") Buford Van Stomm: Star Emerald Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Star Force! Natalie Blackstone: Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black! Hannah Whitehouse: Emissary of Light, I am Cure White! Hilary Marigold: The Shining Power of life, I am Shiny Luminous! Annika Ferguson: The brilliant golden sun bursting with light! I am Cure Sunburst! Madison Parker: The shining silver moon beaming with light! I am Cure Moonbeam! Eliza McKenzie: The Flower and greens shine and blooms with sun! I am Cure Nature! All Together: Together We are Pretty Cure! D.I.C.E. Team: D.I.C.E. to the Rescue The Witch Rangers: We're the Witch Power Rangers! LadyBug and Cat Noir: We're the Miraculous Team! Robbie Diaz: United we stand, Together we fight for Earth! All Power Rangers Together: Power Rangers Forever! Colors of smokes and explosions appears. Egg-Tiki: Egg Pawns, Attack! Robbie Diaz: Ready, Phineas? Phineas Flynn: Ready, Robbie. Come on, Everyone! Let's do this! All Together: Right! And then, The Data Squad and Star Force Team Up begins. Computer #1: Summoning Cream Terra Shield. Computer #2: Summoning Pale Steel Baton. Computer #3: Summoning Citrus Battle Blaster. Computer #4: Summoning Tan Hydro Arrow. Computer #5: Summoning Candy Tri-Dagger. Computer #6: Summoning Ultramarine Power Cannon. Lady Palutena: Apple Bloom, This is your Cream Terra Shield. It will protect from every attack your enemy throws at you Apple Bloom: Golly, That must be one tough shield! Lady Palutena: Sweetie Belle, This is your Pale Steel Baton, It will cause a huge damage on any enemy with hard steel. Sweetie Belle: You're the best, Palutena. Lady Palutena: Scootaloo, This is your Citrus Battle Blaster. Scootaloo: Wow, That's so sweet! Lady Palutena: Babs Seed, This is your Tan Hydro Arrow, Be sure to work on your aim. Babs Seed: Woah, That's my kind of weapon! Lady Palutena: Diamond Tiara, This is your Candy Tri-Dagger, It is the most powerful weapon. Diamond Tiara: Thanks, Palutena. I'll use it wisely. Lady Palutena: Silver Spoon, This is your Ultramarine Power Cannon, It will create a huge amount of damage. Silver Spoon: I know it's not a toy, I'll be really careful. Apple Bloom: Cream Terra Shield, Block and loaded! Sweetie Belle: Pale Steel Baton is ready to rumble! Scootaloo: Citrus Battle Blaster is preparing to fire! Babs Seed: Tan Hydro Arrow is ready to rock and roll! Diamond Tiara: Candy Tri-Dagger is all set to slice! Silver Spoon: Ultramarine Power Cannon is about to launch! Then, They each use their weapons and bringing Egg-Tiki down. Cure Black: That's it, Girls! LadyBug: Show him who's boss! Sally: These Egg Pawns kept coming! Jet Siegel: We can't give up! Phineas Flynn: Star Force Power! All Together: Ultimate Strike! And so, They brought down a lot of Egg Pawns. Apple Bloom: Come on, Y'all. Let's combine our attacks to finish the job! All Together: Right! Apple Bloom: Cream Terra Shield! Sweetie Belle: Pale Steel Baton! Scootaloo: Citrus Battle Blaster! Babs Seed: Tan Hydro Arrow! Diamond Tiara: Candy Tri-Dagger! Silver Spoon: Ultramarine Power Cannon! All Together: Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts